un libro de amor
by a midsummer night dream
Summary: Para Bella la biblioteca es un lugar maravilloso donde se puede escapar de la realidad a lugares inimajinables, pero solo en su cabeza.Todo cambiara cuando conosca a Edward y descubra que los principes pueden ser reales...
1. Chapter 1

Un libro de amor.

Camine lentamente bajo la lluvia .Faltaba poco para llegar a la biblioteca, mi refugio personal .Me fascinaba el silencio y la tranquilidad característica que tenia. "Bella eres la única chica de 17 años que camina bajo la lluvia para llegar a un lugar lleno de libros, por Dios debo estar loca." Me dije a mi misma mientras mis manos se enfriaban completamente.

Suspire de alivio cuando llegue y pude refugiarme del agua bajo un techo .Cuando estuvo en la gran sal llena de estanterías se asombro al darse cuenta de que estaba casi vacía .Solo había un chico, de mas o menos su edad, que estaba profundamente concentrado en el libro que leía.

Me saque la capucha y me puse a mirar ¿Qué podía leer? Me dirigí a la sección de novelas y busque "Cumbres borrascosas". Me sorprendí al ver que no estaba, pero tal vez alguien la había dejado en otra parte. Lo busque mas pero no lo encontré. Elegí otro al asar y derrotada por no haber encontrado el libro que quería me senté en un sillón a leerlo.

Se trataba de una joven ciega que se enamoraba de un desconocido. La historia me gusto y empecé a considerar llevármelo.

Estaba por el tercer capitulo cuando la luz se fue. La tormenta que había afuera no me permitió ver nada. Cerré el libro y automáticamente pensé que no sabia en que pagina me había quedado. Apenas podía ver mis manos y me di cuenta que la biblioteca era un enorme espacio oscuro y silencioso que me ponía lo pelos de punta.

Me levante y mi bolso callo al piso, ahí fue cuando escuche los pasos de alguien acercarse. Levante la cabeza para tratar de ver algo pero solo veía una sombra adelante mío que me encerraba. Escuchaba el repiqueteo de la lluvia caer contra el techo y los pasos de ese alguien que seguían acercándose.

En ese momento un relámpago ilumino por un segundo toda la habitación. No estoy muy segura si mi corazón se detuvo o fue más rápido. Pero a menos de un metro de mi estaba el chico que estaba sentado leyendo cuando entre. Por ese segundo en que todo se ilumino nos miramos fijamente y todo pareció más lento.


	2. Chapter 2

La Luz.

-¿Hola?-Pregunte poco segura. Todavía no sabia si lo que acababa de ver era producto de imaginación.- ¿Hay alguien?-

-Si.- Contesto una vos desde la oscuridad.- ¿Estas bien?- Era una vos tan aterciopelada, tan suave y dulce que casi me derrito al oírla.

-Si.-Conteste como pude.-Pero no veo nada.-"Claro que no ves nada: no hay luz genio." Me dije a mi misma.

Me pare y estire mis brazos para no chocar con nada, ya era bastante torpe por mi misma y era peor sin luz. Pero estaba más cerca de lo que creía, toque su pecho por encima de su camiseta y sentí la electricidad correr por todo mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento.- Dije y por supuesto me sonroje, agradecí a la falta de luz por que no pudiera verme.

Escuche una disimulada risa y no pude evitar sonreir.

-Por cierto, soy Edward, Edward Cullen.-

-Hola Edward. Soy Bella.-Despues de unos insoportables minutos en silencio no pude evitar preguntar-¿Qué hacemos?-No estaba segura de poder caminar hasta la salida así.

-Esperemos a ver si la luz regresa, no creo poder llegar hasta la puerta.-Dijo pensativo.-Ven, siéntate conmigo.-

No pude evitar sentarme de un tirón patéticamente junto a el. No podía verlo, pero tener a alguien con quien hablar definitivamente era mejor que quedarse sola en la oscuridad mirando a la nada.

-¿Qué estabas leyendo?- Me reí cuando pregunto. Le dije de que se trataba pero tuve que confesar que no tenia idea del titulo.

-¿Y tú?-Pregunte curiosa.

-Cumbres Borrascosas.-

-Con razón no lo encontraba. Me sacaste el gusto de leer mi libro preferido.-Dije fingiendo indignación.

-Bueno en mi defensa también es mi preferido.-Dijo con esa risa tan angelical.

Y nos reímos un buen rato juntos. Definitivamente me caía muy bien ese completo desconocido. Estuvimos un buen rato hablando de libros, de cuales nos gustaban y cuales no. De cual era el mejor y el peor, de los que el otro no había leído.

Nos reímos mucho, cada vez estábamos uno más cerca del otro, pero no me molesto. Sentía la necesidad de acercarme mas a el. Quería abrazarlo y ponerme entre sus brazos. Me ruborice nuevamente al pensar en eso, ni siquiera lo conocía."Por Dios Bella contrólate."Pensé.

El tema fue cambiando lentamente, me pregunto si tenia hermanos o hermanas, a lo que respondí negativamente. El tenia 2, Emmett su hermano mayor y Alice su hermana menor. Me reí al imaginarlo como hermano sobre protector con su hermanita pequeña con respecto a los muchachos.

-¿Eres el típico hermano sobreprotector que no deja que nadie se acerque a su hermanita?-Pregunte divertida con la idea.

El rio conmigo.-No exactamente, tiene novio, Jasper.-No parecía molesto en absoluto.-Y no se lo diría a el pero es un buen chico.-

-¿Y Emmett?-

-Es una historia graciosa. Emmett conoció a Jasper y se hicieron amigos. Pero luego conoció a la hermana gemela de Jasper , Rosalie, y se enamoro de ella. Casi al mismo tiempo que Jasper conoció a Alice. Solo ahora me doy cuenta de lo confuso que es.-

-¿Y tu?-Dije con el corazón en la garganta y una extraña sensación de vacio en mi pecho.

-No.-Dijo serio.-Supongo que no encontrado a nadie ¿Qué hay de ti? Eres muy linda para estar sola.-Tuve que reprimir un suspiro de alivio e intentar que mi sonrisa no sea demasiado notoria.

-No, tampoco. Nunca me ha gustado demasiado nadie como para ser novios. Supongo que yo tampoco eh encontrado a nadie.-Omití la parte de que nunca nadie me había entendido del todo, y que yo era un bicho raro que no prestaba atención a nadie en el área sentimental. Que prefería mis libros donde las cosas eran mejores, donde la gente era mas profunda y mas seria. Era un poco deprimente, las únicas personas que me entendían o eran escritores muertos o personajes ficticios.

Se izo un silencio.

-Debo volver a casa, seguro es tarde.-Dije recordando a mi madre que probablemente estaría pensando donde demonios estaba.

-Si.-Se limito a decir. Me levante con dificultad y mire mi bolso temiendo que me faltara algo. Tardamos un rato en encontrar la salida pero lo hicimos.

Una vez afuera pude ver mejor. El era definitivamente mas alto que yo. Tenia el cabello rubio cobrizo despeinado despreocupadamente y unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Labios carnosos y tez muy pálida. Era muy pero muy lindo, parecía un Adonis pero en vida.

Me compare con el, yo una muchacha flaca, de pelo negro y ojos chocolate. Casi se podía decir enana, pálida, con labios finos: aburrida.

-Te acompaño a tu casa.-Me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos. Asentí, distraída.

Recorrimos las calles que nos separaban de mi casa en silencio. Solo se escuchaban nuestros pasos contra el asfalto. No tardamos mucho en llegar hasta la puerta. Era el momento de despedirse. ¿No sabia que debía hacer debía besarlo o…?

Sus labios contra los míos interrumpieron mis pensamientos. Correspondí mi boca a la suya sin pensarlo. Se sentía tan bien besarlo. Tenia los labios muy suaves, y dulces. Cuando el beso acabo por falta de aire, me miro a los ojos. Los suyos brillaban en un fuego esmeralda.

-¿Te veo mañana en la biblioteca a la misma hora?- Pregunto.

-Si- Dije muy bajito pero estaba segura de que el me escucho.

La despedida fue un beso más corto pero igual de maravilloso que el primero. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que estuvo tan lejos como para que no pudiera verlo, cuando se habia ido entre con un suspiro. Y fui a mi cuarto.

**Hola son las 11:50 de la noche y estoy acá. Perdón por tardar pero mi inspiración me abandono por algunos días, bueno espero que les guste.**


	3. Chapter 3

Crimen y castigo.

Quince segundos después de que puse mis pies en mi cuarto, golpearon la puerta. Era mi mama. Les ahorrare la larga conversación que tuvimos. Pero más o menos fue así:

"Bla,…bla…bla… responsabilidad…bla…bla…bla… todo lo que la había preocupado… y lo inconsciente que era…bla…bla…bla… que ella podría haber llamado a la policía (y un par de cosas que no escuche por estar pensando en ya saben quien).

Invente una excusa tonta y le dije que tenia que estudiar para un examen. Ni yo me lo creí. Me dijo que por algo me había comprado el celular y no me anime a decirle que lo había olvidado.

En fin la situación era la de mi madre gritando y yo asintiendo, pensando que demonios podía hacer para que me dejara tranquila y sola. Parecía que tenia un talento especial para irritarme. No se si es solo a mi, pero creo que el grito materno tenia un timbre especialmente agudo.

Después de un largo rato de su interminable discurso termino. Deje salir un suspiro pero creo que lo hice antes de tiempo.

-Y mañana quiero que vuelvas a casa después del instituto.- Dijo. – Haber si así aprendes a escucharme cuando te hablo.

-Pero mama, quería ir a la biblioteca esta semana tengo muchos exámenes y necesito estudiar.- Intente inventar algo sobre la marcha. Si usaba la excusa del estudio no podía negarse ¿O si?

-Nada de eso, puedes estudiar aquí.-

-Pero necesito investigar unas cosas…-Me interrumpió.

-Nada que no puedas hacer con la computadora.- Claro la semana pasada cuando necesitaba buscar algo en la computadora no me dejo por que me distraía. Pero ahora era muy diferente ¿no? ¿Por que siempre lo que yo quería era lo que no podía hacer?

Después de que mi madre se fue me tire en la cama mirando con furia el techo.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía llamar a Edward no tenia su número. ni su email. Ni su dirección. NI siquiera sabia a que colegio iba.¿Cómo demonios iba a comunicarme con el? ¿Por señales de humo?

Podía buscar su nombre en Internet. Como había dicho mi madre, "nada que no puedas hacer con la computadora". Teclee Edward Cullen en el buscador. Moví los pies nerviosa mientras cargaba. Tal vez tenía suerte y había ganado algún concurso o algo así. Lo suficientemente importante como para estar en Internet. Por fin termino. Había 3,830,000 resultados. Eso no me serbia de mucho.

Apague ese aparato infernal, antes de que sucumbir a la tentación hasta golpearlo y romperlo. "Piensa, Bella, piensa" Me dije en mi fuero interno.

Haber. Yo salía del colegio a las 3:30.

-Bella la cena.-Escuche a mi mama gritar desde la cocina.

-Ya voy.-Respondí y baje las escaleras a trompicones. Ayude a poner la mesa distraída. Me senté y jugué un poco con mi comida.

-¿De que tienes examen mañana?- Pregunto mi madre por decir algo.

-Perdón ¿Qué?- Me hice la estupida y debo admitir que me salio bastante bien.

-El examen. No dijiste que estabas estudian para un examen.-

-Eh… biología, es un examen de biología.- Se me da tan mal mentir.- Pero es para la semana que viene, solo estaba repasando el tema un poco.

-¿Tu? ¿Estudiando por adelantado?- Dijo mi creadora con un aire de bufa.

-Si quería adelantar algo.- "Esto ni yo me lo estoy creyendo" dije a mis adentros. No era de las que estudiaban con mucha anticipación, usaba el cómodo sistema de repasar la noche anterior y en el recreo. No me daba mucho resultado que digamos. –Es que tengo la materia un poco floja.- Trate de hacerlo un poco mas creíble.

-Si tu lo dices.-

Me apresure a comer por 3 razones: una quería subir a mi cuarto, 2 tenia que resolver lo que iba a hacer con Edward y 3 si mi madre seguía preguntando sobre mi prueba ficticia se me iban a acabar las excusas.

Una vez devuelta en mi habitación seguí pensando. El colegio terminada aproximadamente a las 3:30. Mi mama llegaba a casa a las 5:00, tal vez un poco antes. Así que calcule, a las 4: 50. Y tenia que ver a Edward a las 4:30 más o menos (No estaba muy segura a que hora llegue a la biblioteca).

Tenía una hora y media para ir hasta la biblioteca y volver. Salir del colegio, correr hacia el bus. Esperarlo. Caminar esas ocho calles, llegar, hablar con Edward y correr unas 15 cuadras.

Esperar el bus tardaría al menos 15 minutos, pero podía tardar 20. El viaje en este unos 10. Las 8 calles tardarían, 5 minutos. Lo q ue daria de promedio 35 minutos solo para llegar.

Volver seria mas corto. Tardaría 10 minutos. La suma total entre la ida y la vuelta me daba 45 minutos. Eso me dejaba con 45 minutos para estar con Edward.

Claro mi plan tenia algunas lagunas. No sabia si el bus tardarla solo 20 minutos en llegar, mas de una vez había esperado mas que eso. O si saldría a las 3:30 en punto, seguro se retrasaría 10 minutos más. Pero si le restaba 20 minutos mas a mi tiempo me iban a quedar solo 25 minutos y no podía permitirme ser tan pesimista.

También estaba la parte en que desobedecía una orden directa de mi madre. Pero intente no pensar en eso si no en Edward y en que lo vería mañana. Me puse mi pijama y trate de dormir, con poco éxito pero tenia que intentarlo. Casi a las 4 de la mañana pude conciliar el sueño.

Claro soñé que estaba en una ciudad extraña y tenia que llegar a alguna parte pero me perdía y tomaba los caminos equivocados todo el tiempo.

-º-

El odioso sonido de mi despertador me saco de mi sueño. Había dormido un poco más de dos horas pero salte de la cama como si me quemara. Me puse cualquier ropa que encontré, pero recordé que ese día vería a Edward y me cambie por algo mas lindo.

Pase al baño y me peine ya que mi pelo parecía el nido de un pájaro. Me cepille los dientes lo mas rápido que pude y deje caer me cepillo con violencia cuando acabe. Me mire al espejo buscando alguna imperfección que debía arreglar. Y sonreí satisfecha cuando termine con todo.

Mi estomago se movía asiéndome sentir cosquillas. Tome todos mis libros y los deposite en mi mochila. Cuando vi. El reloj me di cuenta que había hecho en 10 minutos lo que todas las mañanas me demoraba media hora.

Ni yo se que hice todo el tiempo que quedaba hasta que me fui al colegio. Las clases se hicieron demasiado lentas y no pude evitar mirar el reloj cada 10 minutos todo el día. Pero por lo demás me las arregle. Los últimos minutos fueron los más insoportables de todos. Logre salir de ese edificio a las 3:37. Cruce la calle corriendo y me puse a esperar el bus. Cuando llego estaba demasiado lleno pero subí igual, la verdad es que no tenía opción.

Cuando faltaban 3 cuadras para llegar a la parada el motor dio un titubeo y se detuvo. Suspire, no tenia tiempo de esperar a que lo compongan. Así que baje y empecé a correr lo mas rápido posible. A las 5 cuadras me quede sin aire, no era fácil correr lo mas rápido posible mucho tiempo seguido, cargando un kilo y medio de libros.

Respire un poco y seguí corriendo, sacando fuerza de quien sabe donde para seguir.

Llegue a destino cuando mi reloj daba las 4:15. Antes de abrir la puerta me acomode el pelo como pude. Respire profundamente varias veces, suspire y empuje la pesada puerta hacia delante…

**Hola! Como estan?**

**Quiero saber**

**Les gusta?**

**No les gusta?**

**Lo odian?**

**Dejen review**


	4. Chapter 4

Un día que empieza terrible y termina… bueno no tan mal.

Empuje la puerta unos milímetros y me detuve. Mi brazo impulsivamente se pego a mi pecho."Okey mal comienzo "

Suspire, volví a suspirar por si las dudas. Me concentre en relajarme. Cosa completamente inútil, pero bueno que mas podía hacer para tener un poco mas de tiempo de cruda cobardía.

Cerré los ojos por un segundo y los abrí. Empuje la puerta tan lentamente que no lo hubiera creído posible. Di un par de pasos torpes hacia delante, Mi corazón latió muy pareció una maquina sin control que se aproximada a explotar.

-¿Estas bien?-Me dijo una vos desconocida en el parque que estaba enfrente de la biblioteca.

-Si- Dije pero soné poco creíble, aunque a esta altura no me importaba en lo mas mínimo. Levante la cabeza y frente a mi había un chico con el pelo negro largo, la tez marrón y una sonrisa blanca en la boca. No se por que, pero era tan diferente a Edward que me hizo recordarlo. Cosa que me hizo sentir peor.

Admito que estoy muy mal por pensar semejante tontería pero no podía evitarlo. Me sonroje cuando lloraba no existía algo sobre la faz de la tierra mas patético.

Déjenme decirme lo que se perdieron:

El claramente no llego.

Por suerte recibí un mensaje de mi mama diciendo que llegaría a las 7 por no se que del trabajo.

Cuando llegaron las 5 comprendí que no vendría y salí de ahí, cruce la calle y me senté en esta banca donde ahora me encuentro.

Claramente no tardo mucho en lo que salieron mis primeras lágrimas.

Y ahora estoy aquí queriendo desaparecer del mundo, mientras un completo extraño trata de hacerme sentir mejor.

-Vamos dime que te pasa. Tal vez te pueda ayudar.- ¿Y que podía hacer el? Transformarme mágicamente para tener suerte y nunca enamorarme. No lo creo.

-Estoy bien enserio.- Trate de que me dejara en paz.

-Si por eso estas sentada en una banca, sola y llorando como en un velorio.- Dijo con sarcasmo y debo admitir me saco una pequeña sonrisa.- Estaba seguro que en algún lugar de esa cara mojada tenias un sonrisa.- Bueno ahora me saco una sonrisa mas grande. Acompañada por un risa, débil, pero ahí estaba,

-Dime que paso, te sentirás mejor.- Insisto.

-¿Siempre vas por ahí molestando a los extraños con sus penas?- Pregunte todavía un poco enojada.

-Ni te lo imaginas, es uno de mis más grandes hobbies. –

Me saque las lagrimas secas de las mejillas.-Pero ni siquiera se tu nombre.-

-Oh, cierto. Soy Jacob- Dijo.- ¿Y tú?- Dijo ofreciéndome la mano con una actitud amistosa.

-Soy Bella.-

-Lindo nombre.-Dijo y después agrego.- Va con tu cara.- Lo único que pude hacer con ese comentario fue reírme.

Pase un rato contándole a Jacob todo lo que había pasado. Como conocí a Edward. (Omití la parte del beso) Como acordamos encontrarnos hoy. Como mi madre me castigo. Como fragüe mi plan brillante para poder venir hoy. (Cosa que lo hizo reír mucho)Lo que había pasado con el odioso bus. Y como el no había llegado.

El me dijo que Edward era ciego o un completo idiota. Que yo era hermosa. Y que esperaba no encontrárselo en la calle por que le rompería la mandíbula. Se enojo tanto que me hizo reír. Me dijo que yo podría tener a cualquier chico que quisiera, cosa que dude pero no se lo dije.

De todo lo que Jake me dijo no me creí una palabra. Yo no era linda, mucho menos hermosa. Pero bueno, al menos el estaba ahí. Y me hizo olvidar a ya saben quien por bastante tiempo.

Además si lo pensaba bien era lo mejor que me había pasado en este horroroso día. Se quedo conmigo y cuando pensaba que era el momento de decir adiós el me dijo :

-Vamos te invito un café.- No se si fue mi necesidad de cafeína después de estar todo el día corriendo y haber dormido 3 horas, pero acepte.

-De acuerdo. Apropósito ¿Qué hora es?-

-Las...- Dijo mirando su reloj.- Cinco y media.-

Todavía tenía tiempo. Caminamos algunas cuadras hasta llegar a un café que yo conocía. Caminamos algunas cuadras hasta llegar a un café que yo ya conocía. Había ido un par de veces con una amiga, Angela y su novio Ben.

-Sabes, vine a la inauguración de este café.- Dije recordando.

-Mi hermana trabajaba aquí.- Dijo y luego agrego.- Yo venia a visitarla muy seguido y desde entonces tome gusto por el café de aquí.-

Luego de eso la camarera vino y nos pidió la orden.

-Un capuchino- Dijimos los dos al unísono. Yo lo mire riendo.

-Que sean dos.- Dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

La camarera nos miro divertida, un poco riéndose con nosotros y otro poco de nosotros. No me importo. Después que esta se fue Jacob pregunto:

-¿Dime, que hacías en la biblioteca?-

-Leía.- Dije un poco avergonzada.- Leo bastante. Y me gusta ir ahí por el silencio.

-Aja.- Contesto sin poder decir nada más.

-Tu no lees mucho.- Dije mas diciendo un hecho que preguntando.

-No exactamente.- Negó con la cabeza y frunció el seño. –Creo que no tengo la paciencia necesaria.

¿Desde cuando se necesitaba paciencia para leer? Bueno tal vez solo a mi leer se me hace tan fácil. Tal vez para algunas personas leer es algo tedioso. Aunque no logro imaginármelo.

-No se por que no me sorprende.- Dije sarcástica.

-Muy graciosa la rata de biblioteca.- Dijo riendo.

Yo por mi parte me hice la ofendida y le saque la lengua. Muy maduro de mi parte.

-Haber experto ¿Cual es una buena manera de pasar el tiempo?-

-Reparo autos. Estoy construyendo uno ahora mismo.- Contesto- Apropósito ¿No sabrás donde puedo encontrar un cilindro maestro para un Volkswagen Rabbit de ochenta y seis ?-

-No.- Dije fingiendo saber de lo que hablaba.- Pero te avisare si veo uno.-

-No sabes de que hablo ¿No?-

-Claro que si…- Me interrumpí.- No tienes razón no tengo idea. Pero oye si veo un cartel que diga tengo cilindro maestro para un Volkswagen Rabbit de ochenta y seis no tardare en llamarte.

-A entonces me quedo tranquilo y paro de buscar.- Dijo el con burla.

-Exacto.-Dije fingiendo orgullo.

-Pero ahora que lo pienso necesitaras mi numero.-

-Y claro yo el tuyo.-

Intercambiamos números. Y después de eso pasamos la tarde hablando. Éramos muy distintos, pero nos llevábamos bastante bien. Considerando que yo era la típica chica que le gustaba estar sola y leer obsesivamente, y el era el típico chico guapo deportista, capitán del equipo, y con la profundidad intelectual del piso. Pero no me guié por las etiquetas. Y una vez que llegue a conocerlo Jake me termino de verdad agradando.

Cuando llegaron las 6:15 me despedí explicándole que llegaría tarde y el prometió llamarme.

Cuando llegue a casa las luces estaban apagadas. Saque un suspiro de alivio al ver que mama no había llegado. Subí a mi cuarto y me desplome en la cama. Hoy había sido un día especialmente cansador y me merecía un descanso.

Haber síntesis, pensé en mi cabeza.

Hoy pase toda la madrugada y la mañana pensando en Edward. El mediodía y parte de la tarde Edward, hasta que no apareció cosa que me llevo a llorar descontroladamente.

En el proceso llanto desconsolado apareció Jacob. Me hizo reír y olvidar ocasionalmente a Edward. Me invito un café y me pregunto sobre mi. Trato de hacerme sentir mejor y en parte lo logro.

Entonces ¿Por qué sigo pensando en Edward?

¿Me estoy volviendo masoquista?

¿O que rayos me pasa?

En esta semana conocí a dos chicos. Uno que es un idiota y otro que por ahora parece un buen chico. Uno que me hizo llorar y otro que me hizo sonreír.

La clara lógica me dice a cual escoger. La clara lógica me dice, elige al bueno al que te hace sonreír y al que te hace feliz. Pero no, mi interior no deja de pensar en Edward, no deja de sentirse mal por que el no esta.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. No, esto es completamente ridículo. Edward no esta, el decidió no asistir y por eso es un idiota. No se merece que piense en el y yo no voy a hacerlo.

Desde ahora voy a hacer lo mejor para mi corazón, lo prometo…

**Holis!**

**En el próximo cap. Les tengo una sorpresa.**

**Pero sean pacientes porfii, ya lo tengo todo en mi cabeza**

**Díganme que piensan ¿les gusta? ¿No les gusta?**

**¿Que quieren que pase?**

**Deje review**


	5. Chapter 5

Algo que definitivamente, no esperaba.

2 meses después.

Llegue a casa y fui directo a mi cuarto. Jake vendría hoy a casa y quería cambiarme la ropa del colegio por otra cosa. Mama llegaría mas tarde por que la habían ascendido en el trabajo y ahora tenía más horas. Mejor era bastante molesto cuando Jake venia y ella andaba revoloteando alrededor nuestro. Molestando con preguntas tontas.

Desde que éramos novios mama disfrutaba de hacerle interrogatorios al estilo de ¿Y el colegio como esta? ¿Alguna materia baja?

Si Jake y yo somos novios. Lo somos desde hace 1 mes y medio. Desde hace 1 mes que no nos separamos casi nunca. El pasaba por mi casa después del colegio, o íbamos al parque, o a tomar café. A veces con Angela y Ben, o con algunos amigos suyos. Pero más solos.

Hoy como muchas otras tardes el vendría. Pero antes quería bañarme, y cambiarme. Camine hacia el baño y me desvestí para entrar a la ducha. Dentro de ella enjabone mi cabello negro con mi shampoo favorito. Cuando termine apague el agua y salí envuelta en una toalla blanca. Comparada con la toalla mi piel no era tan blanca. Me puse otra en la cabeza, y camine hacia mi cuarto.

Me puse una remera sin mangas blanca con un dibujo en gris adelante y un pantalón gris también. Me puse las zapatillas negras y me dispuse a arreglar mi cabello. Una vez que termine con esa masa que era mi pelo saque mis cosas del colegio para hacer la tarea ahora y no después.

Estaba a la mitad de una ecuación de matemáticas que definitivamente no me estaba saliendo cuando el timbre sonó. Mire la hora extrañada, Jake vendría recién a las 5:30 y eran las 4:40.

Me reí, seguro habría llegado antes. Baje las escaleras, con el pelo todavía un poco húmedo y diciendo algo como:

-Jake sabes que tengo tarea que hacer.-Reí.- Sabes que tendrás que irte-dije bromeando. Al no escuchar respuestas abrí la puerta.

Parado frente a mí estaba un chico que definitivamente no era Jake. Era un chico grande, más bien musculoso. Definitivamente me llevaba más de una cabeza. Tenía unos ojos muy oscuros, y el pelo negro.

Me resultaba conocido pero no se de donde. Algo en su forma de pararse o en como sonreía.

-Hola se que debe ser algo extraño.- Dijo y me obligue a cerrar mi boca.

Tenia que decir algo, pero no se me ocurría que. Pero me quede mirándolo sorprendida.

-Soy Emmet, por cierto.-

-Soy Bella ¿Que puedo ofrecerte?- Pregunte algo impaciente.

-Sonara algo raro pero… ¿De casualidad conoces a Edward Cullen?-

Sentí como toda mi cara se ruborizo al instante.

-S-Si.- Trate de que sonara natural. Recordé lo que el me había dicho"Tengo 2 hermanos Alice la menor y Emmet el mayor". Claro por eso ese chico se me hacia tan familiar, era el hermano mayor de Edward.

-Gracias a Dios, no sabes todo lo que tarde en encontrarte.

-De que hablas, no te entiendo.- Dije con franqueza.

El me miro, parecía que recién ahora se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Es una larga historia.- Dijo y tuve deseos de patearlo. Por mi parte tenia bastante tiempo.

-Tengo tiempo.- Conteste con los brazos cruzados.

-No fue la culpa de Edward no llegar.- Contesto.

-¿A si y de quien fue?- Dije irritada. ¿Quien era para venir a defenderlo? Yo que me estaba yendo tan bien fingiendo que Edward nunca había sucedido.

-De nadie.- Dijo algo dudoso.

-Pues si el no podía ir a la biblioteca pudo venir aquí al día siguiente o en otro momento.- Casi grite.- Sabe donde vivo.

-No el… no pudo.-

-¿Por qué?-

Se mordió el labio y pareció titubear. -No lo puedo decir.- Dijo con una sincera expresión de "Perdón ya se que esto parece no tener sentido".- Lo importante es que lo perdones.

-Me estas diciendo que Edward no pudo ir a la biblioteca, pero que no fue su culpa. Y que en más de dos meses no pudo venir ni una sola vez, pero yo tengo que perdonarlo. Aunque ni siquiera venga a dar una disculpa razonable en persona.- Dije con sarcasmo.

-En resumen.-Dijo levantando las cejas en tono de suplica.

Empecé a cerrar la puerta pero el puso su pie impidiéndolo.

-Se que parece que hizo algo muy malo, pero enserio si sabes la verdad entenderás todo.-

-Entonces dímela, te escucho.- Dije todavía de mal humor.

-No puedo, me hizo prometer que no te lo diría.- No dije nada, pero mi cara lo dijo todo.- Por favor, créeme.

-Si un completo extraño viene y te cuenta la historia menos detallada de todo el mundo ¿Le crees?- Suspire había sido demasiado grosera. El no tenia la culpa de que su hermano fuera un completo idiota. – Lo siento, perdón por gritarte. Lamento que hayas venido hasta aquí pero no puedo perdonarlo. Tienes que entender.-

-Se que es difícil pero tienes que confiar en mi.-Y entonces aclaro.- No quiere que te lo diga por que es muy terco, y estaba convencido de que no querrías volver a verlo. Pero te prometo que en cuanto el pueda vendrá a verte. Lo traeré a la fuerza si es necesario. –

Suspire.- ¿Por que te esfuerzas tanto?-

-Es mi hermano. El haría lo mismo por mi.- Izo una pausa.- Por favor, solo te pido que lo perdones. Tuvo una muy buena razón para no ir a la biblioteca ese día. Te diría por que, pero es mejor que lo haga el. Por favor.-

Emmet ya me estaba empezando a hacerme sentir culpable, pero el solo pensar en ver a Edward me revolvía el estomago. Dude un segundo, y luego le dije:

-Te diré que,- Agarre un papel y escribí en el mi celular.- llámame cuando el quiera verme y después decidiré. No es una promesa de que lo are pero al menos es algo.

-Gracias te prometo que no te arrepentirás.-Dijo tomando el papel de mi mano.

-Adiós.- Me despedí.

-Adiós.- Dijo y se fue.

Cerré la puerta con un enorme suspiro, fui a la sala y me deje caer en un sillón "Bella, te arrepentirás de esto, estoy segura" pensé para mi misma y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Llame a Jacob y le dije que tenia mucha tarea que nos veríamos otro día. Me pregunto que me pasaba y me dijo que mi vos sonaba rara, le mentí y le dije que solo estaba cansada. Ni siguiere me acuerdo como me despedí de el pero estoy segura de que debe haber sonado extraño.

Fui hacia la mesa de la sala y me ocupe de terminar la tarea de cálculo. Francamente creo que de los diez ejercicios que nos habían dado hice cuatro bien. Suspire ante mi mediocre resultado y comencé con las preguntas de biología, las respondí demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Termine lo que me quedaba para hacer en un tiempo record. Incluso complete mis carpetas y las ordene. Pero llego un momento en el cual no tenia nada para hacer.

Suspire por milésima vez en este día, guarde todos mis útiles y subí hacia mi cuarto. Prendí la computadora y trate de pensar en algo que hacer. Nada. Entra a alguna que otro pagina pero no me interese en nada. Incluso me puse a jugar al solitario, debo admitir, pero mi falta de talento con las cartas hablo rápido y lo deje. Puse música pero cada canción me pareció un ruido molesto, cosa que nunca me ha pasado.

Apague la computadora, tome un libro sin mirar, y me tire a la cama. Leí el titulo "Cumbre borrascosas" esto tenia que ser una broma. Tire el libro al piso y me aproxime a mi biblioteca a tomar otro. Tome uno que había sido un regalo, era bastante malo, ni siquiera lo había terminado.

Me tire en la cama y comencé a leerlo, la historia era tan mala coma la persona que la narraba. No se cuanto tiempo me tardo leerlo, pero cuando estaba casi a la mitad llego mama, había comprado la comida de regreso a casa, así que cenamos después de que llego.

Comí la comida de mi plato y en ningún momento me fije que era lo que estaba ingiriendo. Ella me pregunto por que estaba tan callada, le dije que había sido un día largo y lo único que había hecho fue hacer tarea. Respuesta que parece le agrado, por que sonrió y no dijo nada mas y cuando llego el momento de recoger la mesa me dijo que no me preocupara y que fuera a dormir.

Me puse el piyama con frustración.

Me tire en la cama y termine de leer la bazofia de libro, cuando lo termine era la 1:00. Tire con ira el libro al piso. Ya no tenía nada que hacer. Los pensamientos que había evitado toda la tarde me cayeron encima sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Estaba enojada. Enojada con Edward por dejarme plantada. Con Jacob por ser tan bueno conmigo. Con Emmet por defender a Edward. Con el amor por tomar estos caminos. Con mis padre por provocar que naciera. Y con la vida por ser así.

Estaba enojada, con mis padres, con Jacob, con Emmet, con la vida, con Edward...

Pero mas que nada lo estaba conmigo, por que a pesar de la bueno que era Jacob, a pesar de todo, en estos dos meses, aunque lo hubiera negado, en el fondo de mi sabia que no había dejado de pensar en Edward…

Estaba tan enojada que solo podía pensar en eso. No pude dormir, me removí en la cama hasta quien sabe que hora. Hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, y de que llevaba llorando desde hace varios minutos…


	6. Chapter 6

Volver al mismo lugar.

Contemple el edificio que tanto conocía. Había estado ahí tantas veces en el pasado. Pero eso era antes, antes de que todo pasara.

No había vuelto a la biblioteca desde que conocía a Edward. Ni siquiera estaba segura que hacia ahí. Pero bueno, Salí a caminar y me encuentro aquí.

Mire hacia la vereda de enfrente, mi mirada se poso en el banco donde había conocido a Jacob. Ahora estaban sentados una chica y un chico. Hablaban, ella sonreía y el también. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. No era el momento de pensar en eso. O tal vez era el momento justo.

Mi mirada volvió a la gran puerta de madera del edificio. Puse la mano sobre la madera barnizada. Solo tenia que empujar un poco y la puerta se abriría. Me sentí como cuando había ido al encuentro de Edward. Una parte de mi esperaba encontrarlo sentado en el mismo sillón, concentrado en un libro como la primera vez que lo vi.

Respire hondo y el aire frió entro a mis pulmones, empuje lentamente la puerta y entre. Naturalmente el no estaba ahí. Una parte de mi se sintió algo herida, como si el hubiera faltado a una promesa otra vez. Pero no lo izo, con la primera vez fue suficiente.

La imagen de Jacob se me vino a la cabeza. Sentí como si lo estuviera traicionando. Como si el hecho de estar ahí fuera deshonesto. O talvez el hecho de estar ahí buscando a Edward sea deshonesto.

Había algunas personas ahí. Un chico miraba confundido un libro mientras tomaba apuntes en un cuaderno. Un hombre mayor estaba sentado leyendo, y una chica de unos treinta trataba de alcanzar un libro que estaba demasiado alto para ella, hasta que un chico se lo paso amablemente.

Eso era una de las cosas que mas me gustaban de las bibliotecas. Generalmente la gente no se hablaba, o lo hacia muy bajo. Se usaban las señas o se sonreía para decir gracias. Pero era raro escuchar a alguien hablar fuerte. No como en la calle que casi todos gritan cuando hablan. En la calle la gente no tiene miedo a gritar por que todos gritan, pero ahí la gente tiene miedo de hacer mucho ruido por que todos están callados.

Reí en silencio hacia mi complicada idea y camine a buscar algo que leer. Encontré el libro que había empezado hace mas de dos meses y me senté a leerlo. Estuve unas cuantas horas leyendo, cuando el zumbido de mi celular me detuvo. Era un mensaje de texto de mi mama. Decía: _¿a que hora llegas?_ En ese momento me di cuenta que era un poco tarde. Le respondí diciendo que estaba en camino. Devolví el libro a su lugar y empecé a caminar hacia casa.

Había terminado de atardecer cuando Cali por la puerta de la biblioteca. La calle estaba vacía y la noche había traído consigo un frió muy fuerte. Me pregunte cuando llegaría la nieve este año. El cielo estaba oscuro y solo se veían la luna y las estrellas en el. Apure el paso para llegar pronto.

Caminando hacia mi había una banda de tres o cuatro chicos que gritaban y se reían estruendosamente. Cruce de calle para evitar el enfrentamiento con ellos. Por un momento pensé que no me habían visto o no les importaba el hecho de que yo estuviera ahí. Me relaje, pero mi calma no duro mucho.

-Ven aquí preciosa.- Grito una, no estoy muy segura de cual de todo.

Me hice la sorda y seguí caminando rezando por que siguieran su camino. Mi corazón se acelero y trate de caminar lo mas rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron.

Entonces algo me agarro del brazo fuertemente y me izo voltear. El chico estaba a unos sesenta centímetros de mi y un escalofrió me subió por la espalda. Mire toda la calle, no había nadie excepto el chico que estaba frente a mi y sus dos amigos riéndose a unos metros de nosotros. No sabia como se había acercado tan rápido y me sentía a mi misma temblar.

-¿No te han dicho que cuando alguien te dice algo debes responder, preciosa?- Me dijo embozando una sonrisa que me dio nauseas.

Moví mi brazo tratando de soltarme de el pero no pude. Empecé a sentir dolor donde me estaba presionando. Quise decir algo pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. El se acerco todavía mas. Sentí su aliento en mi cara, trate de pensar una manera de huir, pero no había forma de que lograra soltarme.

En un intento desesperado trate de patearlo para que me soltara, pero el esquivo mi patada con facilidad.

-Difícil.- Dijo riendo.- Me gustan las difíciles.- Dijo otra vez pegándome a su cuerpo y sentí que me iba a desmayar.

-Suéltame.- Logre decir casi en un susurro, y no pude estar segura si me escucho.

El seguía sonriendo y sus amigo se acercaban cada vez mas- Tom, comparte.- Lo escuche decir a uno. No pude evitar palidecer.

-No, esta es mía. Te daremos la próxima.- El chico que había hablado hace un segundo protesto un poco, pero termino aceptando.

Todavía se acerco mas y cerré los ojos esperando lo peor. Pero en vez de eso escuche un grito sordo y la presionen mi brazo se fue. Abrí los ojos aturdida y lo vi en el suelo, apretándose la cara con la mano con gesto adolorido.

Entonces vi la espalda de un chico rubio que se abalanzo sobre uno de los amigos del otro, mientras el otro amigo salía corriendo hacia una esquina, hasta que lo perdí de vista.

El que había estado hace unos segundos en el piso se había parado tratando de golpear al chico rubio, y este lo volvía a golpear fuertemente ahora en el pecho. Al ver que el rubio llevaba ventaja salieron corriendo cada uno para un lado distinto.

No se como, pero en algún momento de la pelea yo caí al piso. Sin dejar de mirar aun sorprendida lo que estaba pasando. Cuando los otros estuvieron lejos el camino hacia mi. Se puso de cuclillas y yo lo mire atónita. Era el. Era Edward.

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo respirando entrecortadamente. Vi como su remera subía y bajaba a causa de la agitación de la pelea.

Yo estaba sentada junto a el, al borde de la desesperación. Quise decir algo, cualquier coso. Pero en vez de eso me puse a llorar. No se si llore por lo que acababa de pasar, por Edward o por que. Lo único que se es que el apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y me acaricio la espalda. Y yo lo único que hice fue llorar.

No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo estuvimos así. Si me preguntaran si fueron quince minutos o una hora no sabría que responder.

Después de un rato nuestras respiraciones se hicieron mas lentas, hasta que me aleje un poco de el para mirarlo. Su mano bajo de mi espalda por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano y la apretó levemente.

Me pregunte si debía decirle de la visita que Emmet me había hecho pero por si las dudas no dije nada. Baje la vista de sus ojos y las enfoque en mis manos. Edward tenia tomada mi mano derecha y en mi brazo izquierdo todavía tenia las marcas rojas de la mano de ese sujeto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Levante rápidamente la vista y lo mire fijamente. Sus ojos verdes estaban preocupados. No le respondí.

-Deberíamos ir a un hospital.-

-No.- Dije tan rápido que fue prácticamente un acto reflejo. Odio profundamente los hospitales.- Estoy bien solo debería ir a casa.-

El asintió y me ayudo a levantarme. Casi resbalo cuando lo hice pero el me sostuvo. Faltaban como cuatro calles para llegar a casa, empezamos a caminar.

No le pegunte por que no había llegado a nuestra cita, y el no pareció mis dispuesto a decirme. Todavía faltan unos minutos para que lleguemos cuando pare de caminar. El se detuvo y giro hacia mi.

-Creo que todavía tienes algo que decirme.- Le dije tratando de sonar decidida.

Espero un segundo y luego me contesto. –Bella, es muy tarde y esta es una historia muy larga.- Izo una pausa.- Algún día te lo diré todo.-

Su respuesta no me dejo contenta.- ¿Algún día cuando?- Pregunte.

-¿Quieres que nos veamos mañana?-

Levante una ceja ante su propuesta, no había tenido lo que se dice buena suerte en esa clase de encuentros.

Me miro con comprensión.- Entiendo. Aunque no creo que cometa los mismos errores dos veces.- No entendí muy bien de que hablaba pero no se lo dije.- Por favor, prometo ir.-

Cedí, demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Arreglamos que nos encontraríamos en el parque. Mientras decidíamos el horario me di cuenta de que tenia un moretón en la frente, no era de la pelea por que parecía tener unas cuantas semanas. No le pregunte como se lo hizo. Ya habría tiempo mañana.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa dije.

-Esta bien nos vemos mañana.-

-Descansa, lo necesitas.-

-Hasta mañana.- Dije en un susurro.

-Hasta mañana.- Respondió el.


	7. Chapter 7

Enfrentamientos.

Esa noche dormir fue casi un imposible. Todas las cosas que habían pasado estos últimos 2 meses daban vueltas por mi cabeza. Mi muñeca seguía doliéndome, todavía estaba roja. El rostro de Edward seguía apareciéndose cada vez que cerraba mis ojos. Esos ojos verdes, que seguían mirándome fijamente. Entonces pensaba en Jake, el me había ayudado a curar heridas, o lo había intentado. Esa noche Edward me había salvado la vida y no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío cuando pensaba que hubiera pasado si el no hubiera estado ahí. En algún momento de la noche el sueño me tomo, y yo solo me entregue a Morfeo.

Al día siguiente estuve dando vueltas por la casa hasta que llego el momento de ir a encontrarme con el. El sitio del encuentro era el parque, cuando llegue el ya estaba sentado en un banco, traía puestos unos jeans y una cazadora negra. Un escalofrió de culpa me recorrió la espalda, ese era el exacto sito donde había conocido a Jake. Entonces pensé en el, ese mismo día me había propuesto ir a tomar café, y yo le había mentido, le había dicho que tenia que estudiar. _Genial, mentir a Jake para ver a Edwarda escondidas-Pensé-Solo eso faltaba._

Entonces Edward reparo en mi. Giro su cabeza y me miro a los ojos. Tenia esa manera de mirarme, que me hacia olvidar de todo. Me inundaba, hacia que no me diera cuenta de nada que pasara en el exterior. El se levanto lentamente del banco, sin dejar de mirarme. Juntando toda mi fuerza de voluntad mira hacia otro lado, el hecho de que me hubiera salvado ayer no deba cambiar el hecho de que había desaparecido 2 meses.

-Hola.- Dijo.

-Hola.- Respondí. Todo lo que podía decir me sanaba tan ridículo.

-Siéntate, si te voy a contar todo va a tardar algún tiempo.-

Me senté al mismo tiempo que el lo hacia. Lo mire expectante. ¿Qué podría llegar a decirme? ¿Cuál podía ser esa excusa que lo exentaria de toda culpa? Si es que la había. Tal vez no hubiera excusa, tal vez no había venido a decirme algo bueno. Entonces cuando lo pude ver bien y con luz repare en algo. Tenia dos moretones considerables en su frente y en su mejilla izquierda. ¿Cómo se los habría hecho? Seguramente no eran de la pelea de ayer por que estaban demasiado azules para que fueran recientes. ¿Acaso Edward participaba de mas peleas de lo que yo creía?

Entonces comenzó a hablar:

-Esto que estoy por decir no lo recuerdo todo. La mayor parte son cosas que me han dicho Emmet y Alice.-No pude evitar interrumpirlo.

-¿Emmet?-

-Si ¿Recuerdas cuando te hable de mis hermanos?.-

-Si, pero.- En realidad en ese momento había recordado la visita que Emmet me había hecho hace algunos días. ¿Debía decírselo? Si, estaba cansada de mentir.-Emmet fue hace dos días a mi casa.- Su cara detono tal sorpresa que no dije nada mas. Parecía sorprendido, pero mas que nada enojado.

-¿Ya te lo ha dicho todo? Sabia que no podía confiar en el.- Se levanto bruscamente de su asiento.- Yo era el que debía decírtelo.

Su reacciona seguía sorprendiéndome, entonces yo también me levante. El me estaba dando la espalda, suspirando cosas con tono afligido. Yo, que llegado ese punto no entendía absolutamente nada, camine hacia el. Me puse enfrente de el, dispuesta a preguntarle con indignación que demonios le pasaba, cuando vi. su rostro. Era la primera vez desde que conocía a Edward que lo veía poner esa cara. Parecia tan perdido. Puse mi mano en su hombro impulsivamente y antes de que me diera cuenta nuestro rostros estaba a centímetros. El no me miro. Parecia avergonzado de algo. ¿De mi? Entonces se desato mi furia. Allí estaba yo, sintiéndome mal por alguien que me había ignorado por 6 meses y hasta ese momento no me había dicho por que. Incluso le había mentido a Jake para ir a verlo ¿Qué tan entupida podía llegar a ser?

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?- Exclame.- Todavía ni has empezado a decirme que paso. ¿Sabes todos los problemas que tuve ese día para ir a verte?

El me miro con sorpresa.

-Eh venido aquí por que pensé que podrías llegar a tener una respuesta razonable para mi.- Seguí chillando.- Y lo peor de todo es que incluso le eh mentido a Jacob.-

Entonces el me miro fijamente. -¿Quién es Jacob?- Completamente enfurecido.

-Yo soy Jacob.- Entonces sentí que se me caía el alma a los pies. Me di vuelta apresuradamente para verlo parado justo detrás de mi. Se paro entre mi y Edward dejándome detrás de el.- Ahora la pregunta seria ¿Quién eres tu?

No recuerdo ningún momento en que mi corazón allá latido tan rápido como en esa situación. Podía sentir la respiración acelerada de Jacob frente a mi.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen.- Dijo el todavía con su mirada desafiante.- Lo que todavía no entiendo es que haces tu aquí.

_Oh no, oh no. ¿Qué voy a hacer? No le responda Jacob, no le respondas._

- Generalmente no me gusta que la gente moleste a mi novia.-

Edward me miro a mi y luego a Jacob. Casi había olvidado que el no sabia nada de Jacob. Eso claramente me lo recordó. Su mirada de ira me asusto un poco, los dos estaban inclinados hacia delante, desafiándose con la mirada. Temiendo lo peor pase por alado de Jacob y me puse entre los dos.

-Ya basta Jacob, el no estaba molestándome.- Mentí.

-No era lo que parecia cuando le gritabas.-Dijo el.

-Talvez el único que la molesta aquí eres tu.- Dijo Edward.

-Edward.- Exclame y lo mire suplicante. El ya no miraba a Jacob me miraba a mi.

-¿Por qué no te largas de aquí?- Dijo Jacob.

Dudo un segundo y me miro.- No quiero dejarla sola, casi anochece.- Ahora miraba fijamente a Jacob.

-No esta sola, esta conmigo. Yo la protejo.- Dijo con palabras llenas de odio.

_No te atrevas a decirle Edward.-Pensé.- No te atrevas._

-¿A si? ¿Tomando como ejemplo la otra noche?- Cerré los ojos tratando de pensar algo que hacer.

Jacob dejo ver un poco de desconcierto.- ¿La otra noche?- Ya no miraba a Edward me miraba a mi.

- ¿No te lo ha dicho? Al parecer no confía del todo en ti.- Dijo con un tono burlon.

Yo ya me estaba empezando a desesperar. Me hubiera ido de ahí si no hubiera pensado que se iban a matar a golpes si los dejaba solos. Lo que era peor es que el espacio entre ellos se hacia cada vez mas reducido.

-¡¿Bella?- Dijo Jacob exigiendo una explicación, era la primera vez que me hablaba así y su tono no daba paso a una evasiva.

Mire al piso y susurre lo mas bajo que podía.- La otra noche estaba volviendo de la biblioteca y unos chicos estaban caminando hacia mi y…- Me calle temiendo ponerme a llorar ante el recuerdo.

-Cuando yo llegue la estaban rodeando un infeliz la tenia rodeada con el brazo tomándola de la muñeca.- Termino Edward. Pero este ultimo comentario no lo dijo agresivamente como los otros. Si no como terminando mi frase, con mas tristeza que enojo.

-¿Y cuando pensaba decírmelo?- Jacob estaba fuera de si. Mirándome tan fijamente que hasta me asusto. Ya no sabia que hacer. Y no sabia que decir, era una idiota ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho a Jacob? ¿En que estaba pensando? Las lagrimas estaban a punto de brotar de mis ojos. No, no podía llorar, no ahora. Mire al piso tratando de contenerlas. _No llores, no llores. Hagas lo que hagas no llores._ Pero ya no podía hacer nada. La primera lagrima broto por mi rostro. Se hico un silencio donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-¿Bella?- Esa era la vos de Edward, sonaba tan tierna como el día en que lo conocí.

-Ven te llevare a casa.- Ese era Jacob. Me jalo suavemente del brazo. Yo me solté de su agarre y camine sola hacia delante. Escuchaba los pasos de ambos detrás de mi pero ninguno dijo una palabra.

Cuando llegamos a casa ya no estaba llorando, pero la expresión en mi rostro no debía ser muy positiva. Me detuve un segundo en el portal buscando la llave en mi bolso. Sentí la mano de Jacob en mi brazo y me hizo voltear. El puso sus labios contra los míos, no devolví ese beso, pero el hizo como si no lo notara.

-Mañana hablaremos de esto.- Fue lo único que dijo.

Cuando el se corrió de enfrente mi vi la expresión de Edward. Que había cerrado un poco los ojos cuando Jacob me había besado. Jacob se fue caminando sin mira atrás. Yo me quede contemplando a Edward. Sentía que tenia que decirle algo, que le debía una explicación. Di un paso hacia delante y dije:

-Edward, yo…-

No termine de hablar, el había dado un paso al mismo tiempo que yo. Me abrazo, el seguía teniendo esa mirada un poco perdida. Estuvimos así por un momento. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba en esos momento, sentir sus brazos calidos alrededor mió. Sentir su respiración cerca de mi cuello.

Esa noche llore como nunca antes había llorado, y la verdad no estoy segura por que. Jacob me había besado con pasión, había sido constante y lleno de amor. Pero solo sentir los brazos de Edward alrededor mío basto para sacarme la respiración. Para que lo único que pudiera pensar esa noche fuera en el.


	8. Chapter 8

Mas dudas.

Me desperté con el sonido de mi celular. Lo abrí; 3 mensajes nuevos. Dos eran de Jacob y uno de un numero que no conocía. Abrí los de Jacob. El primero decía: _"Tenemos que hablar" _y el segundo: _"Paso por ti a las 5"._ Suspire, no tenia idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Jacob a esto, y no me sentía para nada entusiasmada en averiguarlo. Negué con la cabeza y abrí el mensaje del numero desconocido: _"Tenemos que terminar nuestra conversación. Paso por ti a las 2? Edward"._

Respondí primero a Jacob: _"De acuerdo"_, y luego a Edward: _"Mejor ven a la 1"._ No pensaba mencionarle a ninguno de los dos que pensaba ver, ese mismo día, al otro. La reacción de ayer no había ido demasiado bien por ninguno de los lados. No me sentía del todo bien mintiéndole a Jacob, después de todo el no había hecho nada para merecérselo. Pero necesitaba la respuesta de Edward a una pregunta que tenia desde hace dos meses.

Mire la hora: las 10 de la mañana. Tenia tiempo hasta que llegara Edward, también tenia que comer algo. Fui a bañarme, estaba tensa. El agua caliente me ayudo un poco, pero no demasiado. Salí del baño, me vestí y fui a buscar algo que me sirviera de desayuno y almuerzo. Encontré una nota de mis padres en un imán de la heladera que decía que iban a almorzar y después al cine, y que mi madre me había dejado comida para que me calentara en el microondas.

Eran apenas las 11:30 pero tenia hambre, así que me decidí a comer la lasaña que me había dejado mi madre el la heladera. Comí sentada en el living mirando la tele y cambiando de canal una y otra vez al no encontrar nada bueno. Era sábado, y el día anterior había sido feriado. No tenia nada para hacer y una vez que acabe de comer y renuncie, por fin, a seguir buscando algo en la programación que me gustara, subí a mi cuarto y lo ordené un poco. En realidad no estaba desordenado en absoluto, pero faltaba media hora para que llegara Edward y me negaba a esperarlo al lado de la puerta como una inútil.

El llego, de acuerdo con el reloj de mi habitación, 3 minutos antes de la 1. Baje lo que trate de que fuera despreocupadamente las escaleras. Y camine hacia la puerta. La abrí lentamente y ahí esta el. Edward llevaba una remera blanca bajo una chaqueta negra y unos jeans azules. Me sorprendí al ver su rostro porque comprendí que lo que yo había pensado que eran moretones, en realidad eran raspones. Parecían haber sanado casi por completo. Estaban en su frente y en su mejilla izquierda, tal y como los había visto ayer.

Lo mire expectante, la verdad no había pensado si íbamos a salir o a quedarnos en casa. Así que espere a que el me preguntara si podía pasar o que sugiriera un lugar para ir. El no dijo nada y me miro. Yo, la verdad, no tenia muchas ganas de ir a ningún lado. Así que di un paso hacia atrás, invitándolo a entrar con la cabeza. El me miro por un segundo y luego entro. Camine hacia el living mientras el me seguía, me senté en el sillón y el se sentó a mi lado. Por un segundo pensé que no iba a decir nada, pero en ese momento comenzó a hablar:

-Bella, antes que nada quería decir que lo siento por lo que paso ayer. Lamento si te ocasione algún problema con... con ese chico.- En el momento en que lo dijo no le creí ni una palabra. No lo sentía realmente, pero ignore ese detalle, porque al menos había tratado de disculparse. Aunque hubieran sido unas disculpas deshonestas.

Yo asentí.- Cuando recibí tu mensaje ayer pensé que...- Entonces me interrumpí.- ¿De donde sacaste mi numero?

-¿Tu numero? A si Emmet me lo dio.-

-Oh, ya entiendo.- Dije recordando cuando le había dado mi teléfono al hermano de Edward. Pose mis ojos en el, parecía algo distante, como si estuviera decepcionado y el hecho de que hubiera nombrado a Emmet se lo hubiera recordado. No lo entendí muy bien ¿Estaría decepcionado por que Emmet me había venido a buscar? ¿Es que tenia planeado nunca volver a hablarme y se sentía obligado a hacerlo? Aunque eso no tenia mucho sentido. Si no hubiera querido verme ¿Por qué había venido? ¿ Y por que había reaccionado así cuando conoció a Jacob? Yo no quería que se sintiera obligado de estar ahí. No tenia por que quedarse si no lo quería así. Se hizo un silencio.- Edward, no tienes que estar aquí si no quieres. No te sientas obligado, solo que- Me interrumpió mientras se ponía de pie.

-No Bella, tu eres la que no se tiene que sentir obligada a tratarme así.- Una parte de mi se estremeció cuando dijo mi nombre, pero no entendí que significaba lo que estaba diciendo. El continuo.- Lo que paso no ha cambiado nada, no necesito que sientas lastima.-

Yo abrí la boca dispuesta a preguntarle de que estaba hablando, pero en eso sonó el timbre. Me extrañe, no esperaba a nadie.

Me levante y me acerque a la puerta.-¿Quién es?- Pregunte lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la persona al otro lado de la puerta me escuchara.

-Soy yo, Jake.- Palidecí ante semejante anuncio.- Llego antes porque tenemos que hablar y ya no podía esperar. ¿No te llego mi mensaje?

Cerré lo ojos con fuerza, había dejado mi celular en mi mesita de noche. Si tan solo lo hubiera traído conmigo podría haber leído el mensaje con tiempo y Edward ya no estaría aquí. Pensé en como había reaccionado Jake ayer, no podía abrirle la puerta con Edward ahí. Edward me miraba, parecía mas preocupado por mi cara que por el hecho de que Jacob estuviera afuera.

-¿Bella?- Pregunto Jake al ver que yo no le respondía

-Ya voy, solo tengo que ir a buscar la llave a mi habitación y te abro.- Mi voz debe haber sonado un poco extraña, pero Jake no dijo nada.

Tome a Edward del brazo y lo empuje escaleras arriba rogándole con la mirada que no hiciera ruido. Una vez en mi habitación cerré la puerta. El me miro con una ceja levantada.

-Tienes que quedarte aquí hasta que Jacob se valla.- Levanto la ceja aun mas.- Por favor. Ya has visto como reacciono ayer cuando te vio. Se enojara mucho si te ve ahora.

Edward suspiro.- De acuerdo, pero creo que es una mala idea.-

Sonreí.- Gracias, gracias, tratare de que se valla lo antes posible. Tu quédate aquí.- Salí y baje las escaleras lo antes posible. Cuando llegue a la puerta Jake parecía aburrido.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- Pregunto.

-Es que no encontraba mi llave. Lo siento.- Lo deje pasar. El me sonrió y empezó a subir los primeros escalones.- ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunte sorprendida.

-A tu habitación ¿A dónde mas?- Me miro sorprendido. Jake había venido mucho a mi casa en estos últimos meses, y tenia razón, generalmente íbamos a mi habitación. A mi me gustaba ahí por que mis padres andaban alrededor de nosotros.

-¿No prefieres ver televisión en el sofá?- Pregunte, el levanto una ceja. Nunca mirábamos televisión juntos, por que yo me aburría cuando lo hacíamos.

-La verdad es que tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar.- Me miro para ver si adivinaba que me pasaba.

-Podemos ir al parque.- Insistí, el arrugo la nariz, no le gusto la idea.

-De acuerdo.- Suspire para mis adentros. El ya estaba a la mitad de las escalera e hizo un ademán de bajar. Yo ya había bajado tratando de alejarme lo mas posible de ahí. Entonces dijo.- Antes de que me olvide, deje mi chaqueta el otro día en tu habitación. Espérame que la busco y salimos.- Corrió escaleras arriba, yo me quede petrificada un momento y llegue a decir un leve "Jake espera". Pero cuando llegue a la puerta Jake ya había entrado. Estaba de espaldas a mi inclinado sobre la cama. Me apresure y corrí hacia el a sacarlo de ahí, pero perdí el equilibrio y me caí sobre el. El, que no me esperaba, perdió el equilibrio y cayo sobre la cama.

El se rió y yo busque a Edward con la mirada pero no lo encontré. Entonces note que las puertas de mi armario, que antes había dejado abiertas, estaban ahora cerradas. Debía haber escuchado a Jacob subir y para hacerme las cosas mas fáciles se había metido ahí. Jake me tomo por la cintura y me acercó a el. Sentí su cuerpo cálido cerca mío. Se inclino a mi y me beso. Debía haber tomado mi empujón como un acto cariñoso. Cuando nuestro beso termino me miro y luego me sonrió. Yo trate con todas mis fuerzas de mirarlo a el y no al armario. No fue tan difícil, por que había pocas cosas tan agradables como la sonrisa de Jake.

-No me gusta que peleemos.- Dijo poniéndose serios.- Lamento lo que paso ayer, es que... la manera en la que el te mira.- Frunció el seño. Pero luego se relajo.- Pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que estamos juntos. Y que nunca vas a volver a ver a ese chico.

Lo mire, sacar a Edward de mi vida no me parecía una posibilidad muy probable. Tampoco me gusto esa manera en la que lo dijo, como si yo hubiera aceptado a hacerlo. Fruncí el seño.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto ante mi cara.

-Yo no dije que iba a dejar de ver a Edward.- Dije con algo de miedo de decírselo, pero incapaz de no hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Se separo de mi y se levanto de la cama.-¿Por qué seguirías viéndolo? ¿Esperas que no diga nada? ¿Qué haga como si no supiera lo que paso entre ustedes?

-No es eso.- Dije sentándome.- No es lo que quería decir.

-¿Entonces que es lo que querías decir?- Grito.

-Jake.- Me levante y camine hacia el. Puse mi mano en su hombro.- Jake cálmate. No quería decir eso, pero… pero no se que pasara con Edward.-

El saco mi mano de su hombro de un manotazo, no estuvo ni cerca de dolerme, pero nunca había sido tan brusco conmigo. Me asuste un poco, cuando se ponía así Jake me asustaba, aunque nunca había sido así conmigo. Camino hacia mi y me agarro por los hombros, con un poco mas de presión de la necesaria mirándome fijamente, sosteniéndome cerca de su pecho.

-Suéltame.- El no parecía oírme, y me presiono mas fuerte acercándome mas hacia el. En ese momento tuve mas miedo, pero pude decir con firmeza.- ¡Jacob suéltame!

Entonces pareció salir de un transe, me miro por un segundo y luego me soltó. Yo resbalé unos pasos hacia atrás. Lo mire con temor. El murmuro que tenia que irse y salió de la habitación. Escuche la puerta de entrada cerrándose.

Me deje caer en el piso, Edward salió del armario y me miro por un segundo asombrado. Aunque yo no le preste atención. Había tenido miedo de Jacob, había temido que me hubiera hecho algo malo. Un escalofrió cruzo mi espalda, habría podido tranquilamente hacerme algo malo. Sentí una mano en el hombro. Empecé a llorar, Edward se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo mientras yo lloraba en su pecho.

**Hace mucho que no escribo, pero bueno, las cosas hay que terminarlas.**

**Espero que les guste.**


	9. Chapter 9

La vida es sueño.

-¿Se comporta seguido así contigo?- Yo ya había parado de llorar y Edward acariciaba mi espalda con su mano una y otra vez. Me sentía una idiota, no debería haber llorada. Jacob no me había pegado ni nada parecido. Era una exagerada.

-No.- Dije negando con la cabeza.- No ha hecho nada malo, soy demasiado sensible.- Le dedique la mejor sonrisa que pude hacer para que no se preocupara. El frunció el ceño.

-¿Estas segura? Su tono de vos no era lo que se dice tranquilizador.- Me miro fijamente.

-Si ya lo se pero ¿Puedes realmente culparlo?- No espero a que me respondiera.- Soy su novia, no debería mentirle acerca de tener a otro chico en mi casa o seguir viéndote después de que...- No termine de hablar, en realidad no había pasado nada entre Edward y yo, nos habíamos besado, pero no lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces. Hasta donde yo sabia el no quería nada conmigo. En realidad yo no sabia si quería o no quería o no le importaba. En realidad no sabia nada sobre el.

-Si creo que lo entiendo, pero la pregunta seria ¿Quieres tu seguir viéndome?- Me estremecí ante su pregunta, en ese momento deseé que sonara el timbre o que se cortara la luz o que algo nos interrumpiera, pero nada paso. No estaba realmente segura de cual era mi respuesta, quería a Jake, si lo quería, pero una parte de mi no quería que Edward se fuera. Una parte de mi no quería que ese momento acabara y no quería volver a estar con Jake. Esa misma parte no quería estar en ningún otro lugar con ninguna otra persona. Pero yo sabia que cuando Edward se fuera me sentiría sola. A diferencia de cuando no estaba con Jake en esos momentos no me sentía sola.

-No lo se.- Lo dije y supe que en parte era verdad.- La verdad es que no lo se.- Lo mire y note que las lastimaduras que tenia en la cara ya parecían estar sanando del todo, me pregunte como se las habría hecho. Me levante evitando mirarlo a la cara, el se levanto unos segundos después que yo. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? No quería que se fuera. Sabia que se haría y que me sentiría sola, y no quería sentirme así. Aunque cuando se trataba de Edward lo mejor era una terapia de abstinencia, no quería que se fuera.

Me senté en la cama, llorar hacia que me doliera la cabeza y me hacia sentirme agotada. El se recostó a mi lado, a veces parecía que nos conocíamos hace años por como nos movíamos cuando estábamos cerca. Había una especia de confianza que parecía que habíamos establecido hace años atrás. Me recosté también y mire el techo. Me reconfortaba de cierta manera sentirlo tan cerca mío, lo sentía respirar a mi lado. Apoye mi cabeza entre su hombro y su pecho. El puso su mano en mi cintura abrazándome y acercándome a el. No podía evitar sentirme un poco triste por todo lo que estaba pasando. Cerré los ojos tratando de no pensar en las cosas que tenia que pensar.

-Entonces... ¿Qué libros leíste últimamente además de un poco de Emily Bronte?- La pregunta me sorprendió tanto que abrí los ojos y lo mire. El tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba muy calmado. Si no me hubiera hecho una pregunta podría haber llegado a pensar que estaba dormido. Sonreí ante lo normal de su pregunta.

-No he estado leyendo mucho estos meses.- Dije cerrando los ojos nuevamente.- No he ido a la biblioteca.

-Yo tampoco.- Reconoció.- Pero mis hermanos han estado comprando muchos libros.

-¿Algo interesante?- Pregunte.

-No realmente.- Pude escuchar como sonreía.- Creo que debo ser el único buen lector de la familia. Emmet esta convencido que cualquier libro que me compre es igual de bueno, y Alice se limita a comprar novelas un poco femeninas para mi gusto.

Me reí.- Podría ser peor.

-Creo que,-Dijo sonriendo.- Aunque rescate un viejo volumen de "la vida es sueño"de la biblioteca de mi padre. Nunca lo había leído, pero me gusta.

-Yo tampoco lo leí.- Le dije.- Nunca había escuchado de el

-Es un muy buen libro, un día te lo presto.-

-¿De que trata?-

-Se trata de un rey que tiene un hijo, y cuando nace un hado le dice que su hijo le va a traer desgracia. Cuando esta naciendo su esposa muere en el parto, entonces el rey encierra a su hijo en una torre, con la única compañía que un ayo.

Entonces años después, el rey reflexiona de que no tiene ningún descendiente varón. Y decide sacar a su hijo de la torre y llevarlo al palacio para ver que sucede. Su hijo se muestra desconsiderado y violento con las demás personas y el rey lo devuelve a la torre. Entonces su ayo lo convence de que todo lo que había vivido en el palacio había sido un sueño.

Entonces el pueblo descubre la verdad sobre el príncipe apresado y van a liberarlo de la torre. Entonces lo llevan con el rey, y este suplica a sus pies. El príncipe es bueno con el, por que cree que si es un sueño y el es malo con el rey luego sentirá remordimientos. El llega a la conclusión de que nunca podrá saber si lo que esta viviendo es sueño o realidad.

Se izo un silencio luego de los minutos que Edward había hablado sin parar.

-Suena un poco triste.- Dije en un susurro.

-Lo es.- Dijo Edward y luego se hizo un silencio.

-0-

Me desperté con el sonido de un auto estacionando al lado de mi casa y casi me caigo de la cama. Mis padres, me di vuelta y vi a Edward todavía dormido a mi lado con su brazo debajo de mi. Mire el reloj: 8:13. Moví un poco a Edward para despertarlo, pero el no pareció notarlo. Escuche la puerta abriéndose escaleras abajo.

-¡Bella!- Reconocí la vos de mi madre.-Bella ¿Por qué esta la puerta abierta?-

Salte de la cama y corrí hacia la puerta de mi habitación. Me di vuelta cuando estaba por salir y no pude evitar una sonrisa. Dormido, Edward seguía dormido. Parecía un niño pequeño. Cerré despacio la puerta y fui lo mas rápido posible hacia abajo.

-¿Bella?-Seguía diciendo mi madre.

-Aquí estoy mamá, lo siento, no me di cuenta de que había dejado la puerta sin llave.

-Esta bien ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si solo estoy algo cansada.- Me toco la frente en uno de sus típicos gestos maternales suyos.

-No tienes fiebre.-

-Lo se, solo estoy cansada.- Respondí.

-Bueno, puedes comer algo e irte a dormir. Aunque no se si te recomiendo la primera, tu padre va a cocinar.- Dijo arrugando la nariz y luego sonriendo.

-Sabes que soy un magnifico cocinero.- Grito mi padre desde la cocina.

-Tu sabes que eso es mentira papá.- Lo escuche reír.- Igual creo que me iré a dormir, no tengo hambre.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches.- Dijo mientras me besaba la frente.

-Buenas noche.- Le devolví el saludo.- Buenas noche papá.- Dije mas fuerte para que pudiera escucharme.

-Buenas noches cielo.-

Subí las escaleras tratando de simular cansancio, entre en mi habitación y Edward seguía ahí dormido. Me senté en la cama a su lado y le acaricie el raspón que tenia en la frente. Si que tenia el sueño pesado. Cerré la puerta con llave desde adentro y me recosté en la cama. Tal vez, solo tal vez, estuviera soñando.


End file.
